


Child of the Snow

by Lyrishadow



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: Adalee Cin'ciri - is a child of the snow, a blue skinned Chiss born on Csilla, but with a Mandalorian father lurking somewhere in her past and only a name to show for it;  pushed around most of her life can she be a bounty hunter and make something for herself? Make a life for herself?To find some place she belongs.





	Child of the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Adalee is a name that means: origin, and popularity, for our purposes it means origin...  
> Cin'Ciri is mandoa' for "snow"  
> The title in Mandoa would be: Ade Cin'ciri
> 
> work in progress: as such spelling, grammar etc will be corrected at a later date.

"You aren't even one of us!" Not for the first time she was taunted, Adalee looked Chiss but somewhere, somehow her father had given her a name and it was all she had of him; and it was not Chiss." All her life on Csilla she had been told this, the only people who did not taunt her treated her like an alien, even in her own home. Her mother had been stationed on Hoth the story went, and returned to her parents pregnant and upset. Never mentioned the father. Never caring to let anyone know his real name except that he was a Mandalorian. That was all Adalee ever knew, and she hated him for not being there.  
It was some kind of fortunate thing that her Grandparents finally tired of seeing her mope around the house - or so they said - and sent her to live in an apartment on Nar Shaddar and "find herself a job".  
Where on Csilla a Chiss is called to serve the people, Adalee was shunned and shunted to the outside, and she hated her family because of that too. She was angry, bitter and tried of being treated like crap for the colour of her skin or the question of her parentage.  
To everyone outside she was Chiss - a weird blue freak who was good for hiring to scare and shoot the opposition; she was good with a gun, no doubt that came from her father, she was not good with people.  
Then she met Braden one evening while she was putting back shots of whiskey in a bar.

"I saw you shooting earlier..." the old man had leant over the bar towards her, a friendly approach and one which kept the distance she had grown to enjoy.  
"Yeah?" she grabbed another shot of whiskey and downed it without pause. Until she started slurring her words it was going to be the thing she did.  
"You have potential." He added "If you would stop drinking long enough to stop loathing yourself."  
"What?" she spun around angry, not because he had the audacity to comment on her drinking or self worth but because it was true and he had seen her shooting targets in the alley.  
"Mandalorian father huh... Chiss mother?" he was stroking his chin, he should have had a long gray beard to go with that look.  
"So you know my name... and have eyes!" she scoffed, lifting another shot from the bar. Glad her employer valued her skills enough to keep them free.  
"Stop drinking Adalee.." Braden said calmly, "I've been there, it ends badly, it always does. You need to figure out what you want in life.."  
"Look, nosy old man, I know what I want, and I know I wont ever get it so..." she glared at him.  
"What do you want hot shot?" the way he said it was not an insult, he was genuine about the skill he had seen her use.  
"I want respect, to belong to... have a code I can follow..." she studied her hands intently  
"To be Mandalorian?" He asked, sounding a little surprised.  
"I cant be." then realizing it was not worth the angst to keep griping at him. "My father left us, left me with a name, and nothing... I don't belong not to them or to the Assendency."  
Braden nodded, he had figured that much out, the Chiss was well known here and he had been secretly watching her work for a while.  
"I didn't strike up this conversation to get under your skin." He said then running a hand through his hair. "I am putting together a team to take on the great hunt. We are short... a hunter."  
"Me?" she almost laughed "I'm not a bounty hunter- i just shoot things and people for others..."  
"You are smarter than that, you grew up being taught how to spy, how to investigate..." Braden was quick to point out "You have a chance to make something of yourself."  
"The great hunt?" she paused fiddling with the glass as the barkeeper came over and she shook her head at him placing the half empty shot back on the counter.  
"I can make you a deal, Adalee." Braden said then, now sure of her reaction he moved closer. "I have a ticket for Hutta, we need to get a sponsorship deal, which will happen if you make it happen."  
"But? C'mon Im not new to this game, what is the catch.."  
"No catch." Braden shook his head, then looked at her with a frown "But as a favor to me, you need to stop drinking - it is going to ruin you in the end doing this every night is just torturing yourself."  
"You want me to give up drinking and join your team for the great hunt?" she repeated what she felt was the key things he had said.  
"In a nutshell."  
"You really think I have a chance?"  
"Not just a chance, if you want it the great hunt is yours to win." Braden looked at her appreciatively "You are one of the finest guns ive seen in a while."  
"Ok." she spun to face him now she had decided "Ok, I will do it.. just give me time to pack up and leave."  
"Naturally. Our team is on Hutta, setting up in the bar. I believe you will do us proud Adalee." Braden grinned "Don't be too long."


End file.
